


Get Out

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Twin Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Ruffnut wants to take care of her personal urges, but that means kicking out Tuffnut.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Get Out

Tuffnut did not understand why his sister wanted him to leave the hut. He’d come to take a nap, and naps were important! But, she was being quite insistent about it.

“Ruffnut, I don’t get it.”

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and sighed. “Do I really have to put it in simple terms?”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Tuffnut folded his arms, pouting. He was grumpy. 

“I, me, Ruffnut, would like to fuck herself at this very moment,” Ruffnut said, and for a moment Tuffnut just stood there in shock.

“You mean-”

“Yes, that’s what I mean.”

“Can’t you do that another time?” Tuffnut really wanted his nap.

“No. When a girl gets horny, she’s horny. Now shoo.” She waved her hand at him like he was a pesky fly, which, he might as well have been. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” Tuffnut threw up his hands and began making for the door. “Have fun with that.”

Once he left, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He’d already done enough chaos for the day. Maybe it was time for something simpler. Like… training dragons! Yes! He  _ was  _ a dragon trainer. But, which dragon to tame? 

The Night Terrors seemed fun and cool, Tuffnut decided. So, he went off in search of one.

  
  


“Tuffnut, what… are you doing?” Hiccup asked tentatively as he saw the younger man throwing a stick for a Night Terror.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Hiccup put his hands on his hips. “Playing with our guards.”

“Dragon training! Duh!” Tuffnut seemed frustrated that Hiccup hadn’t instantly guessed that.

“I thought you went to take a nap.”

“I did.”

“Then why…? Where’s Ruffnut?” Hiccup realized that his twin, who was usually glued to his side, was missing.

“Doing, uh, lady things,” Tuffnut answered.

“What do you mean?”

Tuffnut shrugged. “She told me she wanted to fuck herself, so, here I am.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hiccup held out his hands. “Too much information there, pal. I totally could have gone on with my life without knowing that.”

Tuffnut shrugged again. “You’re the one who asked.” 

Conversation over, Tuffnut continued playing with the Night Terror, and Hiccup decided he would go for a walk to clear his head of its unwanted images. 


End file.
